


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel and Seongwoo are the same age, Delinquent!Jihoon, Fighting, Gangs, M/M, Student!Daniel, cuz plot, except instead of minhyun it’s jinyoung, maroon5 roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel is lost in the mystery that is Park Jihoon.But as the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat.Delinquent!Jihoon AUEDIT: basing off Beautiful MV





	1. where it begins

“And that’s all for today. Class dismissed!”

The last period of the day had just finished, and Daniel collapses on the table, exhausted. If he knew that math was going to be this mentally draining, he wouldn’t have chosen to take it as a subject. Not like he really had much of a choice, when his best friend Seongwoo had tricked him into taking it. 

“You should take math. It’s really fun and you learn all sorts of cool things!” Seongwoo had said, but it didn’t convince Daniel. He’d heard from the upperclassmen that math in the third year of high school was hell. “I’ll give you all my jellies~” Seongwoo said in a sing-song voice, and that was all it took for Daniel to end up in this situation.

Okay, maybe he had a choice. But once again, refusing jellies is never a choice.

‘ _So much for having someone like him as a best friend,_ ’ Daniel sighs to himself, exasperated.

Speaking of the devil, said best friend pounces on Daniel from behind, and Daniel cries out as he’s sandwiched between the table and Seongwoo’s weight, feeling his ribs getting crushed. Daniel rolls his eyes and sighs irritably, mumbling out, “Seongwoo, what the fuck?”

“I see you’re still having a lot of fun doing math.” Seongwoo giggles, the hint of glee in his voice ticking Daniel off. The two had been friends for three years now, since the first year of high school. Thinking back, Daniel doesn’t know what made him befriend this asshole of a friend, but he knew he could count on Seongwoo to be there for him when he needed it. At least, most of the time. That is, when he isn’t out messing with people or playing pranks on their lecturers. “ _He’s more immature than a five-year-old kid,_ ” is what Daniel would use to describe Seongwoo.

With much effort, he finally pushes Seongwoo off his back, and watches him fall to the floor with a squeal. At the high-pitched noise, the rest of the students turn to stare at them, shooting them questioning and judgemental looks, but Daniel could care less. 

_Serves you right._

With a smug grin, Daniel brushes his shoulders, feeling satisfied. “Now your Mr. Popular image is ruined. You can thank me later.” Daniel doesn’t know how Seongwoo ended up receiving the most votes from the female population of their school as the guy they’d want to date the most, and he’s sure as hell it’s rigged. There’s literally no reason why Ong Seongwoo make a good candidate as a boyfriend with his mischievousness and immaturity. When they first heard the results of the poll, Daniel almost puked at that smug grin on Seongwoo’s face as he waved to all the girls as if he were a supermodel. Disgusted, Daniel said, “Dude, you’re gross.” Seongwoo flashes Daniel the toothy grin he always uses when he’s trying to pick up girls, and Daniel pretended to vomit. Seongwoo slaps Daniel’s shoulder at his reaction, and says with that same smug grin plastered on his stupid face, “Sure you’re not just jealous you’re last place?” Daniel almost chokes, but keeps his composure. No way in hell is he letting Seongwoo throw him off balance like this. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure.”

Seongwoo pulls himself back up, rubbing his hips while grimacing. “This isn’t how you treat your idol, goddamit. I only came to ask if you wanted to walk back to the dorm together.”

 _This guy seriously knows no shame._ Daniel would’ve lost it, but after being in the same room as Seongwoo through their years in high school, he’s already used to Seongwoo’s antics. “You’re not anyone’s fucking idol, you jackass. Let’s get outta here.”

* * *

“Did you hear the rumours?” 

Seongwoo nudges Daniel as they head towards their dormitories. With a low hum, Daniel lifts an eyebrow. He doesn’t really care much for rumours, but he has no idea how the hell Seongwoo always seems to be in on all the gossip from their small town. He could literally throw Seongwoo into the old ladies’ gossip club and he would fit in just fine.

Seongwoo doesn’t wait for Daniel’s answer and excitedly chatters on. “Do you know the infamous delinquent Park Jihoon from the year below us? Apparently he did so well for his mid-terms and is skipping a grade again.”

Park Jihoon? That name certainly rang a few bells, even for someone as behind on the gossip as Daniel. Everyone in their school knew Park Jihoon. He was infamous for starting fights and being the leader of his gang, Maroon5. When Daniel first heard the name, he laughed so hard he swore he could faint and thought it sounded stupid, until Seongwoo explained that the maroon referred to the blood they spilled every fight, and Daniel decides not to ever dive into that subject again. They certainly didn’t seem like the best people to make fun of. 

But everyone also knew that Park Jihoon was literally a genius. He was only two years younger than Seongwoo and Daniel, but was already skipping grades. In fact, this was his second time skipping a grade, and Daniel seriously doesn’t know how he does it. Probably one of those geniuses who never need to study, Seongwoo once said with a shrug, but Daniel’s curious if there was more to the boy’s story than it looked. Maybe it’s curiosity that killed the cat, but the more Daniel heard about Park Jihoon from the people around him, the more he wants to know about him.

Seongwoo sees the glint in Daniel’s eyes, and forms a cross with his arms. “Nuh uh. I know what you’re thinking, Kang Daniel, but he’s not someone you want to involve yourself with. He’s nothing but trouble.”

Daniel just laughs at Seongwoo’s serious expression, smacking his friend’s arm. “Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Let’s just haul ourselves back already, I want to take a nap.” If anything, that warning just made Daniel even more curious.

Seongwoo just sighs and shakes his head. “I know what I say won’t stop you from involving yourself with him, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Daniel just nods absentmindedly, wondering what Park Jihoon was like. But more than anything else, he wondered what made Park Jihoon choose to become a gang leader even though he had such a bright future ahead of him.

Daniel was intrigued.

But little did Daniel know, his chance to get to know Park Jihoon would come sooner than he thought.


	2. where they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flow is gonna be kinda slow and the next chapter will take a while please bear with me ^^; enjoy!

A boy hobbled along the dark alleyway, leaning against the wall for support, breathing uneven. His right leg didn’t seem to function properly anymore, and pain shot through his veins at every step he took. 

But stopping isn’t a choice.

He grits his teeth and limps forward as fast as he can, away from the shouts behind him. 

“Where did he go? That little brat.”

“He got away. Hmph, lucky bastard. We’ll definitely get him next time.”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

The sound of footsteps became softer and softer, until they could no longer be heard. The boy lets out a breath he was holding, and slides down the wall. With a grunt, he inspects the deep red gashes on his arms, and winces slightly. 

‘ _Crap, this was worse than I thought._ ’

Wiping off the dried blood on his forehead, he looks down at his battered and bruised hands, stained red. It hurt everywhere. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, his head hurt. 

But none of it compared to the ache in his heart.

He closes his eyes, wanting to let his consciousness slip, but the pain from his wounds pulled him back to reality whenever he was about to doze off. 

Seems like it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Placing the carton of banana milk in his basket, Daniel curses under his breath. 

That stupid little shit Ong Seongwoo had ditched him to do all the grocery shopping. Again.

When they reached their dorm earlier, Daniel was starving and hoping to make them some dinner, but opened the fridge only to find that there was nothing left. Except for the cauliflower Seongwoo bought for his birthday three months ago, because he “didn’t have money for an actual gift” and “there’s no better gift than flowers”.

Daniel’s sure a cauliflower isn’t a flower, but Seongwoo thinks otherwise, and arguing with Seongwoo isn’t exactly the best option since Seongwoo won’t stop until he wins.

Daniel knows he’s not the culprit of the raided fridge, so there’s only one other person it could be. 

_God damn you, Ong Seongwoo._

He’s about to start interrogating Seongwoo for raiding the fridge when Seongwoo cuts him off quickly before he could utter a word. “Niel, I’m having a blind date today with some really cute girl, so I’m going out now~ See you later buddy!” 

And with that, the door slams, and Seongwoo is gone. Everything happened so fast that Daniel couldn’t process everything at once. 

What had just happened? Daniel just wanted to have dinner and a good time. But Seongwoo raided the fridge and ate everything. Then when Daniel was about to question him, he had bolted out of the door ditched Daniel to do the shopping.

The worst part is that Daniel knows Seongwoo is lying. Because one, Seongwoo is actually terrified of girls, and two, Seongwoo once mentioned that he was gay.

_The nerve of that little shit._

Daniel’s blood boils, and he shouts at the top of his voice, hoping it’s loud enough for Seongwoo to hear, “Don’t you dare come back, Ong Seongwoo!”

And back to his current predicament at the supermarket.

Daniel sighs to himself as he places a carton of eggs into the basket, next to the banana milk. Oh well, it’s not like he had much of a choice anyway. Seongwoo rarely helps him cook, so Daniel has to decide the menu himself, which resulted in him doing the shopping most of the time. It’s nothing new, really.

Seongwoo could be really irresponsible at times like this, but Daniel admits that he really does owe Seongwoo for helping him out, so perhaps this was the least he could do to make up for it. Although he hopes that it could be something else rather than grocery shopping, since it’s such a chore.

But a while of peace and quiet from Seongwoo’s never-ending chattering is nice too, Daniel nods to himself.

Scanning the rows and rows of shelves, Daniel thinks about what else they’ll need. Scratching his head, Daniel stares at the goods in his basket. 

‘ _Why did I get the banana milk first?_ ’ 

Daniel sighs once more. His shopping priorities are seriously messed up, but it’s probably due to Seongwoo’s influence, since he always complains when Daniel forgets the banana milk. They even ended up having a week long quarrel because of that one time when Daniel forgot to get the banana milk for two weeks in a row, and the quarrel was so major pretty much the whole school knew about it. Or maybe it wasn’t that major, but that it was rare to see either of them without each other.

Daniel certainly hopes the latter is not the case. He can’t imagine what it’s like to be associated with Seongwoo.

Bringing his focus back to the task at hand, Daniel makes his way around the supermarket, getting everything he needs. After checking the items out at the cashier, he carries the bags, grunting at the sheer weight, and walks out of the supermarket and in the direction of their dorm.

It was cold, given that it was almost February, but Daniel can’t quite believe it. “It has already been a year since the incident, huh?” Closing his eyes, he recalls the accident that he got in last year. It caused him to be in a comatose state for four months, but when he woke up, he couldn’t remember what had happened that landed him in that state. Seongwoo was by his bedside when his eyes opened, and told him that the person who found him said that he was involved in a hit-and-run car accident. The driver was never found, which angered Seongwoo to no end, but Daniel reassured him that it was alright and that they should focus on his recovery instead. 

Although Daniel recovered well physically, he was gone for so long that he had lost his sense of time, and he felt disoriented for a while. He was unable to catch up with his old friends and schoolwork, and to say that he felt sad and depressed was probably an understatement. In the end, not everything worked out as well as he had hoped, but Seongwoo was the only one who never left his side and helped him through everything. 

Even though Seongwoo could be quite a handful, he really owed Seongwoo for helping him go through the tough times. Things could’ve been worse than they were, but he was grateful that Seongwoo was there for him through all the ups and downs.

Daniel thinks he doesn’t deserve someone as patient and caring as Seongwoo. He really wouldn’t be where he is if it weren’t for him.

Suddenly, a soft whimper pierces through the silence and Daniel’s thoughts.

Instantly, Daniel was alerted and jumps into a fighting stance instinctively, throwing his sentiments aside. Were there robbers coming after his groceries? Anxiety coursed through his veins, and Daniel softens his footsteps. Following the source of the noise, he he realizes it’s coming from one of the dark alleyways along the side of the road.

Everything in Daniel’s mind tells him that this was a bad idea. He’d watched enough horror movies to know what happens to the characters who approach strange noises out of curiosity. 

But something compels Daniel to investigate further, even though he doesn’t know what exactly that something is.

The dark alley between the buildings was small and crammed, and anything could jump out from the shadows and end his life, but Daniel keeps going forward, the faint sound of heavy breathing getting louder and louder, just like the sound of Daniel’s rapid heartbeat in his ears.

Taking a turn, Daniel spots a shadowy figure, scrunched up in the corner of one of the alleyways. His hands get clammy and sweat trickles down his forehead despite the cold. There’s no doubt the sounds are from that mysterious figure now.

Before Daniel could piss himself and run off, he gathers himself and takes in a deep breath.

“H-hey... are you okay?”

The figure doesn’t budge, and ceases it’s heavy breathing at Daniel’s words. Daniel doesn’t know what has taken over him, but he takes another step closer, when something shiny on the floor catches his eye. At first, he can’t make out what it is, it was unlike anything he recognizes.

Then the realization causes him to freeze in his spot.

It’s a pool of blood. 

Daniel’s mind goes blank, and his hands start to shake. “Y-you’re bleeding... should I call an ambulance-“ 

“No!”

The voice was low and rough, with hint of desperation, and it takes Daniel aback. It sounded like a boy no older than he was.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this. Turn around and leave, forget you saw anything.”

Anyone in their right mind would turn and run at this point, but instead, Daniel finds himself unable to move, rooted to the spot. He was terrified, without a doubt, but there was something about the boy’s voice that paralyzed his senses. As if he’d heard it somewhere before.

Although Daniel knows it’s not the best move, he still wants to help the boy. He wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt of not helping an injured person for the rest of his life. Daniel’s been told many times that he lets his kindness carry him away, but that’s just who Daniel was.

An idea crosses his mind, and Daniel quickly gets into action.

“Stay here.” Daniel motions with his hand for the boy to stay put, and turns around to leave, determined to help the boy.

Just when he’s about to go, the boy speaks up again, stopping Daniel in his tracks.

“Please don’t do this. I’m begging you. Just go away and don’t come back.”

The voice is pleading, and the boy sounds like he’s almost in tears. It broke Daniel’s heart hearing how broken he sounded.

Unfortunately for the boy, Daniel had already made up his mind to help him. 

And once Daniel makes up his mind, there’s no convincing him otherwise.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t just leave you like this. Even if you don’t want me to, I’ll help you, I promise.”

Before the boy can respond, Daniel bolts out of the alleyway and to the nearest pharmacy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! \\(//∇//)\ Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/optimuswinkhyun) if you wanna hang out and cry over wink ships together ٩( 'ω' )و have a great day!


End file.
